Ichiro Tanaka
Private First Class''' Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka''' is a major character in ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun''. History Tanaka was born to Japanese immigrants in Honolulu, Hawaii. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, he avoided suspicion by joining the OSS. Due to his abilities, he was such a valuable asset that he was rushed through training, though he still manages to become an efficient and reliable undercover agent for the OSS. Singapore In Singapore, Tanaka was undercover as a Japanese soldier, where he managed to get intelligence on an Axis summit held by high-ranking Japanese officer, Masataka Shima. Tanaka first meets Sgt. Joseph Griffin as his contact in Singapore, disguised as an Axis dignitary. They manage to fool two guards early on (unless the player goes within three feet of the soldiers), however, Griffin's cover is quickly blown, and they split up, with Tanaka throwing the soldiers off of Griffin's trail. After acquiring the uniform of German Colonel Kandler with the help of Maj. Phillip Bromley, Tanaka meets back up with Griffin and drives him to the hotel where the Axis summit was being held. Griffin, however, has his cover blown once again, this time by Kandler, meaning that Bromley had to rescue Griffin from the hotel. Tanaka managed to rescue both of them with a double decker bus moments later. The Search for Yamashita's Gold Tanaka was next part of an operation to take out a large storage of stolen gold back in Burma. However, when a pilot fo the Flying Tigers, Raj, crashed his plane in enemy territory, Tanaka and Griffin both rushed to the crash site at different times. They got there too late, however, and Raj was captured by the Japanese. So, Tanaka and Griffin went to rescue him from the Japanese in the gold storage. They succeed in rescuing him, and Tanaka helped him as they got out. They manage to get out of there in time for Bromley to rescue them in a helicopter, much to Tanaka's surprise. The River Kwai Tanaka was later part of the group who were stopping a train convoy. However, the plane rocked and Griffin was split up from the group. Griffin manages to meet back up with Bromley, however, and they complete their mission. Tanaka then arrives with a Japanese seaplane to rescue them. Shima's Supercarrier Tanaka later flew Griffin and Bromley to a supercarrier with the seaplane. They were going to sabotage the ship whilst Tanaka infiltrated it. However, Griffin and Bromley fall into a trap, and get captured by Shima before long. After a while, Tanaka blew his cover trying to save them, leading to Shima slitting his throat with a katana. After the Supercarrier was destroyed, Bromley and Griffin mourn Tanaka's death. Characteristics Tanaka has never seen himself as anything other than American. His fluency in Japanese, as well as his ethnicy make him an efficient undercover agent for the OSS in the Pacific Theatre. He is also a trained pilot, as seen in the later two missions. Trivia *Tanaka is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal who has also voiced Sgt. Frank Keegan and Tech Sgt. Ybarra. *The guide and the page's picture depict Tanaka wearing a standard US Marines uniform and a helmet. However, he is never seen with a helmet on, and he only wears the uniform in "The Search for Yamashita's Gold." *He using different type of weapon in each level with player,include the Nambu pistol,Sten Mk ll and knife when he cut the rope from Griffin in General Shima custody. *He infiltrated enemy strongholds twice as both a Japanese officer as well as a driver. *In his multiplayer select screen, he is depicted holding a Lewis gun, a light machine gun that is unseen anywhere else in the game. See also *Joseph Griffin *Phillip Bromley Category:KIA Category:NPCs Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun characters Category:Americans